Acute ReAct
by Marie-Rin-Love
Summary: He perdido todo por este torcido amor "Nos quemaremos el uno al otro y a todo" "Sé que el momento de decir adiós debe llegar" Lo que se ha mantenido en un cuerpo herido y un corazón roto "Mejor olvidemos todo" "No cometas este error otra vez" Una vez más. Quiero que se repita una vez más... Sólo quiero verte una vez más-.


**Acute ~ ReAct**

**.:_:.:-:.:_:.:-:.:_:.**

**Capítulo I: Sentimientos inocentes.**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamaron todos los presentes, entre ellos destacaban dos figuras, una femenina y la otra masculina, ambos de tez blanca, ojos azules y hermosas cabelleras rosadas, con una hermosa sonrisa esbozada en el rostro de cada uno.

Exactamente era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de ambos, dos mellizos que podrían pasar fácilmente desapercibidos por gemelos, estaban festejando el día en el que se convertían legal y oficialmente en adultos entre la sociedad, todos les felicitaban con besos y abrazos, aquello era una escena conmovedora.

La fiesta se celebraba en medio día con un gran y ardiente sol. En el patio de un hotel que contaba con una piscina, una amplia pista de baile, un puesto de bebidas y algunas sillas y mesas libres en los alrededores, en las que se podía tomar asiento para tener una cómoda charla y finalmente, había un pequeño parque de pasto y plantas en el que habían atracciones para los niños como columpios, dos subibajas y una resbaladilla. Todo aquello estaba rodeado por una gran pared de árboles y un cercado exterior a estos, lo cual le daba un ambiente libre y fresco. Exactamente era en ese espacio de juegos en el que los cumpleañeros se encontraban saludando a los invitados y al que se aproximaban finalmente dos chicos más.

Esperaron para el final de los saludos dos chicos para felicitar a sus amigos, una chica de largos cabellos, turquesa, al igual que sus profundos ojos, tez blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa, poseía aún 17 años pero pronto dentro de 2 meses cumpliría 18 como los chicos a los que se les dedicaba el día. Y junto a ella estaba un chico de tez similar, cabello azul con el fleco un poco largo y también de ojos azules, juntos se acercaron y finalmente felicitaron a los cumpleañeros.

- ¡Luka, feliz cumpleaños, estoy muy contenta por ti! – exclamó la chica de turquesa, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga cumpleañera colgándose de su cuello, llevaba un sencillo vestido color blanco con dos volantes a la altura del pecho, solamente sujetado por dos tirantes amarrados al cuello.

- ¡Muchas gracias Miku, me alegra que hayas podido venir! – responde la chica pelirrosada de un elegante y bello vestido negro abrazándola de vuelta mirando detrás suyo al peliazul, causando que su corazón saltara de alegría, por un momento pensó que aquel chico ya se había olvidado de ella.

- Felicidades, viejo – le dice el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona mientras abraza al chico pelirrosado.

- ¿Con que edad vienes a decirme eso?, naciste 6 meses antes – mencionó el chico mientras reía divertido.

- Aquello no importa… Ahora es tú turno de crecer, ¿No? – Dijo el chico con un tono animado y con una risa – ¿No crees que lo mejor de todo es que tienes la oportunidad de celebrarlo junto a Luka?

- Sí… Después de todo no habíamos podido vernos desde hace dos años cuando nuestros padres se separaron, pero hoy escapé de la casa de mi padre y tomé un avión para llegar a la fiesta que mi madre había planeado para mí y Luka… ¡Sorprendente como todo cambia de un momento a otro! – opinó el chico con una encantadora sonrisa mientras que miraba a Miku que se aproximaba.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Delincuente favorito – dijo Miku mientras saludaba a Luki risueña.

- Oye Miku, creo que ya deberías saber que si ya eres mayor de edad no está contra de la ley salir del país solo – se excusó el chico sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Eh…? No vale que sea la más pequeña – dijo la chica mientras hacía berrinche – Además estoy segura que cuando llegues de vuelta estarás en serios problemas Lu-Chan – dijo la chica haciendo que Luki se sobre exaltara al imaginarse a su enfadado padre. Kaito reía de su expresión en cuanto se le acerca Luka.

- Oh, Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Luka – le dice el chico acariciando con cariño y ternura la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que se avergüence un poco al oír "pequeña".

- Que injusto, ¿Por qué yo de viejo y ella de pequeña? – se quejó Luki haciendo puchero al igual que Miku.

- Je, je, es broma, es broma, no tienes porque tomártelo a pecho – dijo Kaito muy relajado mientras tomaba un vaso de ponche.

Repentinamente un par de chicos se les acercó a Miku y Luka, uno de cabello color rojo con una larga coleta baja y lentes, y el otro de un brillante cabello rubio y sonrisa picarona. Ambos invitaron a bailar a cada una de las chicas y estas aceptaron para divertirse un rato.

- ¡Ya volvemos! – anunció Miku mientras se iba con el chico de cabello rojo cuyo nombre era Ted y Luka se iba con el rubio de Nero.

- ¡Diviértanse! – les ordenó Luki antes de que estas desaparecieran entre la gente, dejándolos solos a él y Kaito, y aprovechó de sincerarse con él – Oye Kaito… – llamó su atención con tal de que le mirara – Por favor nunca dejes a Luka sola, y procura que Miku haga lo mismo – pidió el chico pelirrosado escondiendo un poco su mirada entre su fleco.

- Claro que nunca lo haríamos, ¿Por qué pides esto tan repentinamente? – preguntó el chico peliazul un poco sorprendido.

- Porque… Creí que Luka podría estar sola sin mí… Pero creo que me equivoqué, ya que a ella nunca le había abandonado por tanto tiempo se había vuelto dependiente de mí y ahora de alguna manera sentí de que su espíritu no era igual al de antes, sin embargo, cuando está con ustedes dos… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Se preguntó a sí mismo cambiando un poco su semblante serio a uno con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco forzada, luego retomó mirando hacia el cielo – Creo que sólo con ustedes dos ella puede tener ese brillo que solía deslumbrar en sus ojos y su sonrisa… Creo que ya ni siquiera me necesita ahora para ser feliz… Sólo los requiere a ustedes.

- Luki… Esto… No creo que…

- Está bien – le cortó rápida y fríamente el chico con un tono monótono en su voz – Está bien… Si ya no soy la persona más importante en su vida… Yo estaré feliz con sólo saber que ustedes nunca la dejarán sola, por eso es que te lo pido ahora Kaito.

- No seas idiota – le respondió el peliazul mientras con un brazo le rodeaba el cuello y con la mano del otro le picó la mejilla – Ella aún te sigue amando como su irremplazable hermano, estaba más ansiosa que nunca desde que su madre se lo contó… Sólo ansiaba el momento de verte de nuevo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no actúa igual conmigo? – preguntó el chico un poco sorprendido por cómo relato Kaito las acciones de su hermana.

- Es porque eres la viva imagen de su padre… Incluso yo no puedo evitar verlo en ti… quizás aún no supera bien lo de hace 2 años y demuestra esa tristeza al ver a su padre en ti sin que él esté realmente aquí.

- Ya veo… Ya va más de una vez que desearía no haber nacido con este rostro – menciono con un poco de frustración.

- No veo el porque sentirte por eso ahora – dijo Kaito mientras que le tiraba la mejilla como si fuera un chico pequeño – Ese es el rostro que tú y tu hermana comparten así que debes de agradecer de tener parte de la esencia de ella vayas donde vayas con sólo mirarte en el reflejo – mencionó mientras dejaba de jalarle la mejilla y posaba su dedo índice en su comisura del labio y lo estiraba hacia arriba de manera de que formaba en su rostro una media sonrisa algo retorcida – Así que por ahora sólo deberías sonreír.

- Ja… – suspiró el pelirrosado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera, Kaito lo soltó al ver aquella expresión – Sigues siento el gran idiota de siempre.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y a qué se debe eso? – preguntó un poco ofendido.

- Nada, nada, sólo recuerda lo que te pedí.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo – dijo el peliazul.

- No me lo prometas a mí, sino a ellas – dijo el pelirrosado mientras que apuntaba a las chicas que se aproximaban desde la pista de baile.

- La música esta agradable, ¿No quieren venir con nosotras? – preguntó Miku a los dos chicos mientras tomaba a Kaito de la muñeca y o empezaba a jalar hacia la pista.

- Sí… Pero primero… – empezó a decir para llamar la atención de la chica de cabellos turquesa.

Quién se volteó con sus brillantes ojos curiosos causando que Kaito se sonrojara un poco y a la vez que le entraran los nervios, no era la primera vez que al ver la inocencia en los ojos de la chica hacía que su corazón acelerara un poco, pero no encontraba que fuese algo fuera de lo normal, ya que aquella mirada pura era uno de los encantos de la chica, que causaba que cualquier chico se enterneciera del sólo observarla.

- Esto… Quiero que hagamos una promesa – dijo desviando la mirada de la chica cabellos aguamarina y posando sus ojos en la chica pelirrosada con una amable sonrisa, causando que a la chica se le fuera el corazón a mil.

- ¿De que trata? – preguntó Miku mientras soltaba a Kaito.

- Vamos a prometernos estar siempre juntos, e intentar ayudar al que se encuentre en apuros lo pida o no. Nos trataremos como hermanos entre todos sin excepción. En otras palabras… **"Juntos por siempre"**… ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó mirando Miku mientras esta se entusiasmaba por la idea.

- Por supuesto, eso no es necesario preguntarlo – respondió la chica aludida.

- No es necesario, yo siempre los ayudare a ambos – mencionó Luka con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

- Gracias Luka… ¿Y tú Lu-Chan? – preguntó Miku al pelirrosado con alegría.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – preguntó un poco sorprendido.

- Por supuesto tú también eres nuestro amigo, ¿No? – preguntó Kaito mientras que su mirada con la de Luka se posaban sobre él de manera que exigían una respuesta.

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo me negaría a ustedes? – dijo con una risa divertida después de ver a los 3 chicos expectantes – Bien… ¿Qué les parece si les tomo una foto por la ocasión? – preguntó mientras sacaba su cámara del bolsillo.

- ¡Claro!, Pidámosle a alguien el favor de… – comenzó a decir Miku pero Luki le interrumpió.

- No, primero quiero una sólo de ustedes tres – dijo mientras preparaba la cámara.

Los demás no reclamaron, sólo posaron naturalmente para la foto, Miku se posicionó a la derecha delante de Kaito que estaba detrás de ella y Luka que estaba al lado izquierdo de Miku.

- Perfecto, son un gran trío, yo no pertenezco a aquí – mencionó en voz baja mientras les sacaba la foto, nadie se dio cuenta de su comentario excepto Kaito que alcanzó a leer sus labios.

…

- ¿Cómo has estado Luki? – le preguntó su madre ya después de la fiesta cerca de las 8 de la noche mientras este estaba ordenando un poco sus cosas y desempacando ya que ya había planeado quedarse algunos días ahí.

- Todo bien, mis estudios han sido excelentes y ya tengo en la mira una gran universidad para mi futuro.

- Es agradable oír eso – dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo – ¿Sabes dónde está Luka, no le he visto desde la mañana, salió a otro lugar después de la fiesta? – preguntó la mujer con un semblante curioso.

- Je, je… Sí te diste cuenta. Salió con sus mejores amigos a seguir celebrando por alguna parte de la ciudad.

- Suena bien, Luki… Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Qué era aquella caja que traías en la mano cuando llegaste al aeropuerto? – preguntó nuevamente mientras que el chico ahora le miraba directamente a los ojos, creía que nadie había visto esa caja hasta ahora. Para esconder su sorpresa solamente cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Secreto.

…

- Oye Kaito… – le llamó Miku mientras iban caminando el trío por las iluminadas calles – ¿No crees que sería mejor irnos ahora? – preguntó Miku mientras que se fijaba en todas las cosas que habían comprado.

- Claro, pero antes quiero ir por unos helados para el camino, ¿Te animas? – le preguntó a la chica de coletas mientras esta negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No gracias, prefiero esperarlos aquí cerca, estoy algo cansada, no se preocupen por mi sólo vayan – dijo la chica mientras los empujaba entre la gente, perdiéndolos de vista al poco tiempo.

La chica suspiró mientras que dejaba las compras a un lado de una pared de un gran edifico con un callejón al lado, se apoyó y dejó caer en esta misma cuando sus piernas flaquearon, su rostro se veía más pálido que de lo común, pero aún así su corazón acelerado y su sonrisa del rostro lograban engañar a sus amigos.

- No creí que por descuidarme sólo por un día terminara así – se dijo a sí misma jadeante mientras intentaba recuperar aire – Me preguntó porqué mi cuerpo es tan débil… Aún así no importa… Siempre cuando por ahora pueda estar a tú lado…

Miku tomó las bolsas de compras y con ellas se fue a una banca muy cercana, en la cual después de unos largos segundos se lucha contra sus pesados párpados se quedó dormida, intentando imaginarse al despertar oír que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Kaito…

…

- ¿Luka no ves a Miku? – preguntó el peliazul un poco preocupado ya que no dijo exactamente donde se encontraría esperándolos.

- Esto… ¡Mira por ahí! – exclama Luka al ver como un tipo se acercaba a una Miku dormida con intensiones macabras de robarle las compras y además de aprovecharse de la chica.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – le ordenó Kaito con la voz más severa que pudo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la chica de turquesa dejando atrás a Luka con los helados.

- Demonios – masculló por lo bajo el hombre mientras soltaba las bolsas y se alejaba de Miku. En cuanto Kaito llegaba, estaba preparando un sermón mentalmente para enfrentar a la descuidad que se había quedado dormida en semejante lugar.

Pero al llegar a su lado su corazón palpitó rápidamente, no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento Miku era una de las criaturas más hermosas de todas, mientras dormía aquella energía que siempre demostraba se iba, dejando ver una débil e indefensa Miku.

- Idiota… – fue lo único que dijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba correrle un poco el fleco de la frente sin despertarla.

- ¿Todo está bien Kaito? – preguntó una agitada Luka que tuvo que pasar rápido entre la multitud de gente para llegar.

- Si – respondió mientras intentaba disimilar lo sucedido – Parece que no va a despertar en un buen rato, así que ayúdame un poco para subirla a mis hombros.

- Claro.

…

- Oye Kaito… – le llamó ahora la pelirrosada mientras miraba hacia el piso.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de la chica cumpleañera cuando ella recién decidió romper el silencio, no le era incómodo pero tampoco placentero.

- Dime.

- Hoy en la fiesta… ¿De qué hablaron tú y Luki? – preguntó la chica aún nerviosa, por su lado Kaito le miró sorprendido, pensando en cómo debería responder eso, por lo cual primero simplemente lo evadió.

- ¿A qué se debe eso tan repentinamente? – preguntó mientras pensaba en algo más, obviamente la chica se alteró.

- ¡Eh!... Es que esto… Yo… Digo Luki… Em… Em…

- ¿Te preocupa?

- ¡Sí!... Digo, si, un poco… Es que no es cómo lo recuerdo, de alguna manera se ha vuelto un poco más frío y distante conmigo – dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos tristes bajo su fleco al igual cómo lo hacía su hermano, Kaito comenzaba a desesperarse por no saber cómo debía responder.

- Esto… No tienes que preocuparte, te aseguro que no debe ser nada malo – comenzó a animarle Kaito.

- ¿E-En serio? – preguntó mientras levantaba sus ojos iluminados de esperanza, Kaito intentó encontrar una excusa. Ahora ya se habían detenido frente a la casa de Luka, de manera que Luka sólo seguía ahí mirando a Kaito en medio de la noche esperando su respuesta.

- Te aseguro que es e mismo de siempre – respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que Luka se sonrojara – Bien, hasta mañana bella princesa – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente de despedida, creyó que Luka necesitaba cariño y seguridad en aquel momento por o cual se permitió aquella muestra de afecto, pero Luka sentía que su corazón no podía contenerse de la felicidad.

- Ha-Hasta mañana – se despidió mientras entraba rápidamente a su casa.

…

Al entrar en la casa la pelirrosada se apresuró en cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas apoyándose en ella, intentó regular su pulso y su respiración pero le era difícil. Cuando logró que el color se le bajara del rostro recién avisó.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – anunció Luka feliz.

- ¿¡Eh!? – El pelirrosado se asomó desde el otro lado de la muralla de la habitación contigua – Luka-Chan ya regresaste, ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

- Excelente, gracias Luki.

- Estás de buen humor, ¿Fue perfecto tu decimoctavo cumpleaños? – preguntó mientras le invitaba a su hermana a sentarse en el sillón de la sala a un lado de él. Luka se sentó como corresponde mientras él, muy relajado se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón.

- Sí completamente perfecto, gracias a que viniste – dijo Luka con una sonrisa hacia su hermano causándole una gran nostalgia, aquella era una de las sonrisas que caracterizaba a Luka desde siempre, se sintió bien por dentro.

- ¿Y que dirías si te digo que aún no termina? – preguntó Con una sonrisa picarona y una mirada burlona.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó un tanto curiosa.

- Espera un poco… – pidió el chico mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar su bolsillo encontrando lo que buscaba – Toma, un regalo de cumpleaños de mí para ti – dijo entregándole una pequeña caja de color plateado con una cinta de color rosa que le sujetaba bien, mientras ahora le demostraba una sonrisa tierna – que ambos seamos hermanos con cumpleaños compartido no quiere decir que no le puedo regalar nada a mi hermana favorita.

- Soy tu única hermana – mencionó Luka con un tono monótono dando un ambiente cómico a la ocasión.

- ¿Eh? Pensé que tenía otra…

- ¡Nada de que "pensé"! – exclamó cómicamente enfadada, mientras Luki sólo reía.

- Perdón, perdón, pero no tiene nada de malo… Vamos ábrelo – le anima mientras que ella lo coge y se voltea hacia el frente evitando ver su rostro como un berrinche.

En ese momento se presentó la curiosidad en sus ojos, con delicadeza retiró la cinta rosada, mientras lenta y cuidadosamente abría la caja. Al ver el contenido estaba sorprendida, era una fina cadena de plata con una piedra de colgante, tomó el collar y puso la piedra a la luz del foco de la habitación y comprobó que era colorida a la luz y transparente en la sombra, la voz de Luki fue la que la sacó de su asombro.

- Felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños, Luka.

- Esto… ¿Me harías el favor de colocármelo? – Preguntó mientras se lo entregaba en las manos, se volteaba y recogía su larga cabellera.

- Claro.

Después de que el la elegante cadena estuviera sujeta al fino cuello de Luka ambos hermanos se tomaron de las manos y se abrazaron con afecto.

_Continuará…_

…

_OK… Creo que desde aquí empiezo con mis aburridos comentarios._

_Lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar en las demás cosas, me han dado colapsos he tenido que asistir a un psicólogo por unas semanas… Pero todo por fin se está ordenando de nuevo y para ahora retomar el hilo decidí seguir con mis horribles historias…_

_Agradezco a todos los que con compasivos conmigo, sin ustedes no sería nada, ¡Se los debo todo!_

_Se despide de quién llegó a leer hasta aquí:_

_**Marie ~ Alice.**_


End file.
